


Rwy'n dy garu di hefyd

by LadyElsbeth



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cuteness, smoll frustrated welsh bean, welsh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElsbeth/pseuds/LadyElsbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a girlfriend who mumbles in Welsh is quite complicated at times, but Patsy is determined to understand. [one shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rwy'n dy garu di hefyd

“Beth truenus, wneud fel fi ddweud.” _wretched thing, do as I say._

Patsy was sitting cross-legged on Delia's bed in the student home. It was November 1956 and Delia would have her last examination that day to finish nursing school, so Patsy sat with a big medical textbook ready to help Delia revise. Delia had other plans however and was angrily shaking a radio while seated on the floor of her shared dorm, trying to get it to work as a source of background noise. Patsy looked up from the medical book, she knew Delia slipped into Welsh once in a while, but was always caught off guard when she did.

“what did you say Deels?” she tried, knowing she would probably not get an answer from the girl on the floor.

“Nid yn awr.” _Not now_. See she was right.

"Deels?" No answer.

"Delia we have to do this revision before Louisa comes back" Delia's head turned to face Patsy at the mention of her roommate’s name. Delia got on well with her roommate, but the girl was very talkative so they wouldn't do much revision if she was there. "And I have to go to my shift in an hour" Patsy added. Delia sighed "I hate it when you are right" Patsy giggled and reached for Delia's hand "Get up here then" she grinned.

-

Patsy was woken up in the middle of the night because the bed was moving.

It was May 1957 and Patsy was currently in Delia’s room in the nurse’s home. Delia had graduated in November and as soon as you were employed you moved to the single-room part of the nurse’s home. This was one of the things the pair was quite content with, because sneaking in and out at night had become a regular occurrence.

Ever since that one night in early December the two had been dating in secret. That night that they had gone out to celebrate the fact that Delia had passed all her examinations with flying colours, and they had sat on Primrose hill next to Regent’s park. It was Delia’s favourite spot in all of London, she had said, while sitting on the small bench on the top of the hill. Because you could see all the life in London, both the roaring city and the peaceful trees, all at the same time, she had said with a smile on her face, legs dangling on the edge of the bench. They had drunk Merlot while looking at the sunset and later the stars, and then Delia had kissed the other girl, tasting of wine and the chips with vinegar they had shared.

Delia had looked like she had wanted to run and started to ramble an apology but Patsy had just smiled broadly and kissed her back, placing both hands on Delia’s cheeks. They didn’t say much more that night, and they didn’t have to.

So Patsy had snuck in an hour prior after her late shift at male surgical, really careful not to wake Delia or anyone else in the nurse’s home, she had slipped into Delia’s single bed and had wrapped her arm around the girl’s waist, only getting a small sigh from the girl in recognition of her presence. But now, approximately an hour later, the smaller nurse was stirring and making small noises, the stirs getting wilder and noises getting louder by the second. Patsy grabbed her girlfriends shoulder and shook gently.

“Deels, Deels wake up” she saw tears escaping the brunette’s eyes who was still asleep

“Delia sweetheart please wake up” Delia was awake now, and shot up upright with a loud gasp. She looked around in confusion and immediately started to sob, tears streaming down her face and her chest heaving frantically. "Oh honey come here" Patsy sat up too and wrapped her arms around the shaking girl who clasped her arms around patsy's waist immediately, pressing her ear to patsy's chest. Patsy rocked the girl a bit and tried to calm her down, stroking Delia's hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, feeling a damp spot forming on her night shirt. After the shaking and sobbing had subdued and Delia’s breathing had become somewhat regular patsy released her from her grip to grab the glass of water from the nightstand, offered it to Delia.

"do you want to talk about your dream? It might help". Delia nodded and began to explain the extends of her dream, how she had been lost in the woods and had found a lifeless body, but soon she started to breathe faster again. This plan clearly didn’t help at all, and halfway through the next sentence she switched her explaining to her native tongue. Patsy had no clue what her girlfriend was saying and started to feel lost and helpless. So she wrapped her arms back around the rambling girl and laid them down on the bed, stroking her hands on the brunette’s shoulder and head. Even though she did not know what Delia was saying she hoped to still be able to comfort her. Once Delia was presumably finished talking, or at least was sobbing too hard to talk any longer, Patsy started to hum a calm song they both knew and loved, hoping her sweetheart would find peace in the melody and would fall asleep again and eventually it worked and Patsy felt the small girl breathing steadily in her arms. After half an hour patsy fell asleep again too, holding her love tight.

-

Patsy opened the door of the small bookshop she had found in Chelsea.

It was march 1958 and she had just finished a job interview at a florist down the road. She didn’t get the job, she was positive about that, she didn’t think she was exactly what they were looking for, straight to the point and strict wouldn’t fit right in a small flower shop. Her shift at male surgical wouldn’t start in another 2 hours so she had some time to walk around a bit, and decided to browse a bookshop on Fullham road, with bookcases stacked full from the floor to the ceiling.

She pushed open the door and was greeted by the bell at the entrance and the friendly greeting from the elderly lady behind the till, who was working on some floral embroidery. Her nose was instantly filled with the smell of tea and old books and she instantly thought of Delia. Yes, her girlfriend would love this place, she would have to bring her sometime. Either voluntary or forced, because she knew that Deels would drag her to this place almost as soon as she could tell the girl about it.

She chose a small pile of books to buy. The price of salt for Delia, the girl had wanted to read that one for ages. Emma, for herself, she had been meaning to read more Austen for a while. And lastly a compilation of various poems, but she mostly bought it because it had a beautifully bound and decorated binding and spine. While walking towards the till she notices a small table of language books and immediately spotted one with a big daffodil on the front. She picked it up and inspected the description, “Welsh Course book for students and beginners! Includes lists of useful sentences and other useful information!”. Patsy bit the inside of her cheek, she had been thinking about trying to learn some welsh for a while now, there had been a more than a few instances that she wished she knew what her girlfriend was saying and had felt almost rude because she didn’t even attempt. Patsy sighed, this was going to be interesting, she thought while she added the book to the pile and went to the till.

“A Welsh course book? That is an interesting choice dear, why on earth would you attempt such a thing?” asked the lady behind the till, who had introduced herself as Brenda. Patsy blushed, slightly embarrassed, and took a deep breath, “Well, my ….. Boyfriend is Welsh, and uh…. He has a habit of slipping to that when he is frustrated or angry or scared and I would like to know what he is saying you know” Patsy said a little too fast to seem natural, but Brenda did not notice, and looked confused at The price of salt, but shook it off.

-

Patsy had almost never felt so powerless in her entire life.

It was October 1960 and Patsy was sitting next to Mrs. and Mr. Busby outside of Delia's room. They had been previously ushered out as soon as Delia started showing signs of another seizure. The poor thing had looked so afraid, not knowing who anyone or even she herself was, not knowing what was happening. So Patsy was now placed into the awkward position of meeting both her "in-laws" for the first time without them knowing that. She was trying to keep herself collected, trying to keep her breathing steady, in and out, in and out.

The Busby's were talking quietly, Delia's dad holding his wife's hand with both of his own. It was a sweet sight really, but the moment couldn't have hurt more. The redhead was honestly not paying much attention at all to them sitting there, they were talking about how Bethan would take care of the dog while they were in London. Bethan was Delia's older sister, she was married to Jacob who was a carpenter and she had 3 kids with him. Deels never spoke ill of her, she was very fond of her sister, but it was clear that a similar path was expected from the girl who wanted to run away to London.

Then Mrs. Busby spoke concerns about the elderly neighbour Mrs. Powell who had trouble getting around the home on her own and how her cat would cause havoc sooner or later. But it wasn't until Delia's father started talking in Welsh several moments later that Patsy actually started paying attention.

"pwy ddwedoch chi y ferch oedd?" _Who did you say that girl was?_ he said, Patsy's ears perked up but she soon shrunk herself down again, trying really hard to hide her ability to understand what he was saying. How would she explain her speaking Welsh? It wouldn't make sense. She could make up a story about how she had Welsh in school or went to Wales in the summers, but Patsy decided against lies because there was probably a reason Mr. Busby changed languages, and she didn't want to embarrass him. Mrs. Busby explained again how Patsy was a friend who Delia helped with the cubs, Mr. Busby said that they must have been good friends and his wife agreed. They then changed subjects, Patsy couldn't fully catch what it was about but it was clearly personal and private so she excused herself to the bathroom.

When she returned Mr. Busby was gone and Delia's mother was left alone, fidgeting at her purse on her lap. She explained how Delia's Father was in the room with her watching her sleep, and patsy answered with a half-hearted smile.

-

“Fy hosanau cosi fel gwallgof” Delia mutters, shifting from side to side in discomfort.

It was July 1961 and the summer came early this year. Delia always preferred not wearing stockings in summer but unfortunately they were a compulsory part of her nurse’s uniform. And since she would have to go to her evening shift in just a bit, she will have to suffer through the terrible itching for at least another few hours. They were seated in Patsy and Trixie's room and both of them were already in their casual wear, lucky bastards.

A few seconds passed, Trixie looked up from her copy of Vogue in bewilderment “I really have no inkling of what you just said” Trixie tried to hold in a giggle, but failed terribly. Delia placed the cup she was drinking out of back on the saucer that was placed on the bedside table, ready to stand up to adjust her stocking while explaining to Trixie what she meant. But before she could answer, the third woman spoke. “s

he said her stockings itch like crazy” Patsy noted casually, not bothering to look up from her copy of Photoplay. Two sets of blue eyes shot to her direction. Trixie’s eyes in amazement but Delia’s in pure confusion, not understanding how her girlfriend caught that.

“What-how” was the only sound she was able to utter, still staring at Patsy’s general direction, who was seated against the headboard of her bed. Patsy lowered her magazine meeting Delia’s eyes with a smirk “you do that a lot, muttering Welsh” she said looking back at the magazine "frightfully confusing that is, being muttered at in a strange language. so approximately three years ago I decided enough was enough, picked up a book and a record, and spend ages trying not to sound like I was choking on a hot potato” she placed her magazine to the side and adjusted to a seated position while she was still speaking, looking at her girlfriend who’s smile grew with the second “I still haven’t mastered the sound of the double L , though I dare say that the mission to learn Welsh was more successful than the attempt at mandarin when I was in nursing school, that was really-” Patsy was interrupted in her rambling because Delia had placed her hands on the redheads cheeks and captured her lips in a small kiss.

“Oh Patsy how utterly romantic! You guys are so adorable I can’t even bear it” Trixie said from the other bed, Delia had completely forgotten Trixie was in the room, and a moment ago she did not really care either. She felt Patsy giggle as a response to Trixie and she blushed. Trixie had known about them for a while and was completely used to and fine with it, she had seen them kiss before. She had told them to let their guard down around her and that she would make a good guard dog, but it still felt strange to Delia to be able to do that. “Why didn’t you say anything? I could have helped if you wanted” Patsy looked down to Delia’s hands in hers. “it is no big deal; it took me a while to learn because I didn’t have much time alone and then once I thought it went well enough to let others hear things happened and you went back to Wales and then I put it off and-” Delia interrupted her rambling again “you are such the perfectionist you really didn’t have to go through all that trouble to-” patsy was the one interrupting this time “yes I did” the redhead looked at her girlfriend in pure adoration “it is important to you so it is important to me” Delia wrapped her in a hug and spoke;

“Rwy'n dy garu di”

_I love you_

“Rwy'n dy garu di hefyd”

_I love you too_

**Author's Note:**

> Delia is a smol frustrated Welsh bean.   
> DISCLAIMER: my Welsh is shit, i used google translate for this(along with a few other sites) because my welsh skills don't go further then saying welcome good morning i am a tired dragon. Croeso bore da dw i wedi blino draig, see, ayy, i was doing the welsh duolingo course and got inspired because i think the language is really cool. but sorry for the errors, if actual welsh people know what it is supposed to be please do say so i can change it. 
> 
> ======================================================================================  
> side notes: - i have decided those records existed even though i haven't found evidence that they did, i did find a guide to welsh on the internet from around that time or earlier so that part is possible.   
>  \- i know that not a lot of people in Pembrokshire were fluent in welsh at the time,(the research was not conclusive, it said around 30%) but i am going to imagine that Mrs. Busby thought that is was very important that her kids learned the language, because she used the words mam and cariad and such.   
>  \- in this fic the nursing school students live in the nurses home alongside the nurses from The London hospital, because they would frequently have internships there and it was close to the building where they had lectures.


End file.
